Man on the Inside
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: What if the catalyst for Sam visiting Jack in Threads was Joe? Missing scene from "Citizen Joe". S/J.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate I'm just borrowing the characters . please don't sue me.

A/N: after Joe revealed his visions to the SGC, including a slight pre-occupation with Jack's apparent feelings for Sam, I figured that maybe something had pushed her to go to Jack's house in Threads. Here's my take on what that "something" was.

There's also a 'blink-and-you'll-miss-it' reference to my other short fic "Mustn't Keep You Waiting". It's not necessary to read that first but it might help.

Reviews, as always, are much appreciated, good or bad :) enjoy!

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Sam sat in her lab, chin resting on her hand as she scrolled through the most recent data from the gate diagnostics. A boring but necessary job every few months. A gentle rap on her doorframe made her head shoot up towards the door of her lab.

"Colonel Carter? I'm sorry to disturb you but do you have a few minutes?"

Joe stood awkwardly, one hand in his pocket, the other gripping the doorframe and stared across the lab at her.

"Joe!," she greeted awkwardly, stiffening up at his sudden interruption. "Ah, sure. What can I do for you?" She pressed a few keys on the keyboard making the screen go blank as she indicated for him to take a seat on the stool opposite her.

He sauntered over, still trying to get used to this place that was so familiar yet alien territory. He drummed his fingers on her desk and stared thoughtfully at his hand for a few seconds before apparently making a decision and sliding onto the stool.

"Actually, I think maybe it's more what I can do for you. Or maybe General O'Neill."

Sam swallowed loudly.

"Oh?"

Joe took a deep breath and considered his words carefully. He clasped his hands together on the desk in front of him and tilted his head to the side.

"How much do you know of what I've seen these past few years?" He asked her.

"Only what you've told us so far," she admitted, "the General, ah, never mentioned you before now."

Joe nodded.

"Well, see, the way this thing works is that I can not only see what the other person sees but I can also... feel what they're feeling." He watched Sam as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I've gotta tell you, at times it's really sucked. You guys have been through more than anyone should in a lifetime." Sam stared down at her hands and smiled weakly.

"It's all part of the job, Joe," she said matter of factly.

"Don't do that," he responded firmly and Sam's head shot up in surprise. "He does that too. Don't do that." This time there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "So much pain, so much loss. All locked up inside. You guys are killing yourselves slowly."

Sam cleared her throat.

"Joe, I don't know-"

"This is killing him, you know?" Joe interrupted. Sam narrowed her gaze at him. "This thing that you guys don't talk about?" Her eyes went wide and a slow flush began to creep up her neck.

"Joe, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He frowned knowingly at her and after a few moments Sam looked away.

"I've lived in his head for the past few years, remember?" He said with a small smile. "No hiding in your head."

Sam fell silent. Joe wiggled straighter in his seat and pinned her with a stare.

"If he knew I was here I'm pretty certain he'd tear my head from my shoulders," he said, turning to glance behind him at the empty doorway and corridor beyond. "But, Colonel, I've just lost my wife and I don't think I can stand to go through that kind of pain twice."

Sam winced sympathetically at him.

"Joe, whatever General O'Neill thinks or feels is none of my business. He's a private man."

Joe nodded firmly.

"I know. That's why I'm here. He's a stubborn SOB and he'd never say anything. But, please, just hear me out and I'll leave you alone, ok?"

Sam considered his request for a few moments before sighing and nodded her consent.

"I'm guessing you're not going to give up if I say no, right?" He chuckled. "Fine, go ahead."

He stood and walked around to her side of the table. Stopping a few inches in front of her, Sam had to clamp down on her reflex to lean backwards as he invaded her personal space a little too closely. He reached for her hand and held it softly between his palms as Sam stiffened in her seat.

"Colonel Carter, he's in love with you. When you accepted Pete's proposal, he sat at home and drank an entire bottle of Scotch. I know how complicated this situation is for both of you and I know what the consequences could be if you screw this up. But he's already lost so much. Please don't add yourself to that list. Go and talk to him. If you still want to marry Pete after that then go ahead."

Sam cleared her throat.

"I already did..." She responded dejectedly.

"I know, but you sprung it on him. He was in shock."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I saw the day you showed him the ring."

She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't do it here," Joe said softly, "This place is too oppressive. Go to his house and talk to him. And I don't mean that sitting in silence thing you usually do when you're alone there," he quipped at Sam's surprised stare. "Also, a word of advice? This time don't start the conversation by bringing up his ex-wife!" He winked at her as she blushed up to her eyebrows.

After a few moments of silence, Joe stepped back and let go of her hand. He turned and walked towards the door.

"You won't regret it, Sam!" He threw over his shoulder as he reached the door. Sam stood just as he was about to leave.

"Joe?"

He turned to see her mask slip and she suddenly looked weary beyond her years.

"Yes?"

She smiled awkwardly at him.

"I... thank you."

He nodded solemnly and disappeared down the corridor. Only time would tell but he hoped he'd just done for Jack what he couldn't manage to do for himself.


End file.
